


Pan Szwedek

by Silwer999



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Sickness, mediocre poetry, mentioned party crashing, overuse of icelandic accent, presumably drunk characters, ruining polish childhood classics, stealing of beer
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwer999/pseuds/Silwer999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poemat popełniony prze zemnie i moją przyjaciółkę Smimon na temat imprez potajemnie organizowanych u Nordyków. Pełen tytuł brzmi:"Pan Szwedek był chory, czyli epicka parafraza Jachowicza i Fredry we dwu aktach wierszem."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Akt I

**Author's Note:**

> Akt pierwszy to swego rodzaju wstęp do utworu. Poznajemy główną osobę liryczną - Finlandię, a także Szwecję, który z bliżej nieznanych przyczyn znalazł się w stanie choroby w łóżku.

Pan Szwedek był chory i leżał w łóżeczku  
I przyszedł Fin-doktor: „Jak się masz, Szwedeczku?”  
„Dobrze.”  
I pięść wyciągnął do niego.  
„AaaaaAAAaa!”  
„…chciałem się tylko przywitać, kolego.  
Przybijmy żółwika, jak czynią to ziomy,  
Inaczej będę bardzo skwaszony.”  
Finlandia niepewnie wyciągnął dość rękę  
Z miną, jakby przechodził przez mękę.  
„Nie krzyw się tak, wszak jesteś facetem.”  
„Co, ja? Nieee, ja nie krzywię się wcale!”  
Tymczasem coś cichcem przebiegło po powale.  
„Czy pan przypadkiem też to słyszał, panie Szwedku?”  
„To pewnie Estonia. Jest już na półmetku.”  
„A cóż on takiego robi na górze?”  
„Zapewne mąkę wiesza na sznurze.”  
„A cóż to ma znaczyć? Pan raczy majaczyć!”  
„Chory jestem. Wolno mi. Odwal się.”  
…powiedział z islandzkim akcentem.  
„To ja może pójdę zaparzyć panu miętę…”


	2. Akt II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W tym akcie spotykamy Danię, poniekąd Polskę i dowiadujemy się o melanżu.

Finlandia wodę gotował ospale  
Nasłuchując, czy coś nie biegnie po powale.  
Tak było.  
Lecz nie brzmiało z estońska. Bardziej z łotewska lub śląska.  
Polskę w lodówce zastając  
nie zdziwił się wcale, że to nie zając.  
Tymczasem coś znów przebiegło po powale  
Brzmiąc jakby kran upuszczając.  
„To tylko zając, to tylko zając!”  
Potem coś się zatrzęsło, i coś jakby pierdoła.  
Finlandia pomyślał: „Zaraz złapię doła!  
Tacy oni koledzy są mili,  
Imprezę sobie beze mnie zrobili!”  
Wtem wpadł Dania i zrobił sobie drinka.  
„O, yo, Finlandia! Powiedz: to twoja szminka?”  
„Odwal się.”  
…powiedział z islandzkim akcentem  
Jednocześnie wrzątkiem zalewając miętę.  
„Ty na dole, stary, a na górze browary!”  
„To dlaczego drinka robisz na dole?”  
„To ty nic nie wiesz? O ja cię pitolę!  
Norek się wkręcił na bałtycki melanż,  
Za tydzień u niego na chacie rewanż!”  
Finlandia chciał powiedzieć, lecz coś mu przerwało.  
Pan Szwedek zakaszlał. Jak na niego bardzo śmiało.  
Właściwie to kaszlał tak już od dłuższego czasu.  
„A więc to on jest źródłem tego hałasu!”  
„Chory jest. Wolno mu. Odwal się.”  
…powiedział z norweskim akcentem.  
Finlandia z wrażenia prawie rozlał miętę.  
„Tak w ogóle jeszcze trochę browarów zostało,  
Nawet dla ciebie nie będzie za mało.”  
„Trzeba tak było powiedzieć od razu,  
Chodźmy na górę, nie traćmy już czasu!”  
Dodajmy jeszcze, że to szwedzkie browary,  
Co na mistrzostwa świata na strychu czekały.  
Z tej to powiastki morał w tym sposobie:  
Nie powierzaj browarów niegodnej osobie.


End file.
